Lost But Not Broken
by Orenda
Summary: Sequel to Choices. Wildwing and Nosedive are about to have an adventure they won't forget. Well.. Maybe.
1. When Trouble Follows You

A/N: Yay, I'm back again! I've had this done, but I wanted to fix a few things before I posted it. This is my sequel to Choices, and it will help if you've already read that to understand certain things, but it's not completely necessary. Comments and criticisms are encouraged, since I love reviews as much as anyone else. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Lost But Not Broken  
  
By Orenda  
  
Chapter 1 - When Trouble Follows You. . .  
  
"Come on, baby bro'. . You know we're leaving in the morning to go back to the Pond. You need to get some sleep."  
  
The younger of the two didn't even look up at the words. "But Wing, I'm not even tired yet. . . And I won't get another chance to see snow for a while. . ." he complained.  
  
Wildwing sighed, but smiled as he sat down on the porch next to his little brother. After everything that had happened, he had decided that it might be a good idea to take a break. So after arranging a few things with the others, Wildwing had surprised Nosedive by renting a log cabin for a week up in the mountains, just for the two of them. Nosedive had been thrilled, missing the snow from back home, and was more than willing to go on the trip. But the main reason Wildwing had wanted to take Nosedive was to help him forget what had happened to him, as a way of making up for not being there when his brother needed him the most.  
  
It had been wonderful week for both of them, but good things always came to an end. And with a two day car ride back to the Pond, since there had been no point in taking the Migrator or the Aerowing just for this, it was just about the end.  
  
"Still can't get your comm fixed, Dive?" Wildwing asked, looking down at the temporarily forgotten object in his brother's hand.  
  
Nosedive blinked and looked down at his comm as well. After a while he had started to watch the falling snow, and had long since forgotten that he'd been playing around with it.  
  
"No," the teen shook his head. "It's so weird. . . I didn't do anything to it that would make it stop working like that. And I can't figure out what's wrong with it, either."  
  
Wildwing took it from Nosedive's hand, looking at it for a minute. "I don't know what to tell you, baby bro'. We'll have to have Tanya look at it once we get back."  
  
Nosedive sighed, "Do we *have* to go back yet? Can't we stay here for a little longer?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Wildwing wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, "We don't have much choice."  
  
"Aww, man. . ."  
  
Chuckling, the white mallard ruffled Nosedive's hair a little, "Maybe we can come back again another time."  
  
"Really?" He looked over at his brother with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Wildwing smiled, "Maybe during the summer or something when we don't have as much going on."  
  
"That would be awesome!"  
  
"We'll see. But for now, I think we really need to be going to bed."  
  
"But bro'. . ." Nosedive whined.  
  
"How about 10 more minutes? Then I want you to come inside, okay?" Wildwing knew that the teen probably wasn't going to get much sleep with it being their last night there, if any at all, but he didn't want Nosedive to get really cold by staying outside, either. They had adapted to Anaheim's heat by shedding most of their feathers, so they couldn't stay out in the cold for as long as they used to back on Puckworld.  
  
"Oh, alright," Nosedive agreed finally, knowing that he didn't have much choice.  
  
Wildwing gave him one last hug before standing up and heading towards the door, "Don't forget, now."  
  
"I won't."  
  
With that, Nosedive resumed staring at the steadily falling snow, wishing that it could stay this way forever.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning was pretty much predictable, with Wildwing practically dragging his brother out of bed to organize his belongings. Although the teen was a lot less cooperative than usual at first, he eventually did what he was asked to.  
  
"Nosedive, don't you have all of your stuff ready yet?" Wildwing asked as he spotted Nosedive sitting on the couch in a half-daze. He had left Nosedive sitting there almost fifteen minutes ago, and the teen still hadn't moved.  
  
"I'm ready," he replied absently.  
  
Wildwing frowned in concern, noticing that his brother seemed a little paler than usual. "Dive, are you okay?"  
  
Nosedive blinked and looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . . had trouble sleeping."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wildwing wasn't quite buying it, "You're not getting sick on me, are you?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I'm fine, bro', really. . ."  
  
Wildwing came over and placed a hand on Nosedive's forehead. He felt slightly warm, but not quite warm enough to have a fever.  
  
The older mallard sighed, "I don't know. . I'd feel better if Tanya checked you out as soon as we get home, though. But if you start feeling bad. ."  
  
". .I'll be sure to tell you," Nosedive finished.  
  
Wildwing gently hit his brother's shoulder, "You'd better."  
  
Nosedive poked him back, "I will."  
  
Amused, Wildwing thought briefly about starting to tickle him, but decided against it, simply because they had to take off soon if they wanted to arrive somewhere to stop for the night at a decent time. That, and he didn't want to get Nosedive too roused up right before leaving.  
  
"Let's get going, baby bro'," he said, offering a hand to Nosedive.  
  
*****  
  
Wildwing chuckled softly as he took his eyes off the road for a brief moment and glanced over at his brother. Just as Wildwing had predicted, Nosedive must have been up all night, because now he was sound asleep, snoring softly as his head rested against the cool car window. Wildwing shook his head with a smirk; at least Nosedive wouldn't be complaining that he was bored for a while. Of course that meant he wouldn't have anyone to talk to for a while, either, but he figured that he could manage.  
  
The older brother sighed. He could tell something wasn't quite right with Nosedive ever since he had gotten up this morning. Wildwing strongly hoped that his little brother wasn't getting sick. Nosedive hadn't been sick since before the invasion, and it didn't happen very often. But whenever he had gotten sick in the past, it always seemed to hit Nosedive really hard. If his brother came down with a human sickness, he wasn't quite sure how badly it would effect the teen.  
  
He begged that that wasn't the case.  
  
As he continued driving, Wildwing noticed a gas station down the road with a small convenience store. He glanced down at the car's gas gage, then back over at his brother. After a moment of debate, he decided it'd be a good idea to stop. They wouldn't reach the main highway for a while, and he'd rather not end up stranded somewhere if Nosedive really was coming down with something.  
  
So he turned into the station, distracted from his thoughts for the time being.  
  
*****  
  
He was running.  
  
At full speed, he could barely feel the winter's cold around him, the wind being kept from his facial features by the dark colored face mask he wore. He could hear his partners' breathing right behind him, so he didn't bother to slow down or turn around to see if the other two men were following. All he knew was that they had to keep going.  
  
They had been running for quite some time now. He could feel the fatigue slowly taking its toll on him, and they couldn't keep going at this rate forever. They would have to find a better means of travel, and soon.  
  
So when the trees started to clear out of the way and they arrived at a clearing, he stopped rather abruptly, taking the other two behind him by surprise. He looked around quickly; apparently, they had reached one of the roads, and now they had stumbled upon a semi-deserted gas station.  
  
"What the. . ?" One of the other two asked, pointing at something.  
  
He looked over in the direction indicated, blinking when he saw what appeared to be a large, white duck walk into the building. Blinking in surprise, he looked at the door where the duck had just entered, and then over towards the car where the duck had came from.  
  
He got over the surprise quickly, though, telling the other two, "Eh, who cares what it is. ."  
  
His eyes suddenly narrowed; this would be perfect.  
  
"Boys, I think we just found our ticket outta here."  
  
*****  
  
Wildwing walked out of the convenience store a short time later with a small bag. He had left Nosedive asleep in the car, so he had bought a few snacks for when his brother woke up, knowing the teen would probably complain of being hungry later.  
  
Taking his keys out of his pocket, he approached the car again. But suddenly, he froze, looking around cautiously. Something didn't feel right to him.  
  
After hesitating for a moment, he sped up, approaching the car door faster than before as he felt the urge to check on Nosedive. Was he. . ?  
  
A hand suddenly came down from behind him, quickly tightening his grip on Wildwing and pulling the mallard backwards with some force. Wildwing's eyes widened, and he attempted to pull away, but another arm grabbed onto him, and another pair quickly after that, keeping him from escaping.  
  
A harsh voice filled his ears, "Don't try to do anything, or we'll take it out on your buddy, here."  
  
Quickly turning his head, Wildwing let out a small gasp as he saw Nosedive, awake now, looking fearfully back at him as a third man held him tightly, masked and dressed in dark clothes similar to the two keeping him from moving.  
  
"Nosedive!" Wildwing tried to reach out to him, but they held him back even tighter.  
  
"Shut up!" the one man said, "Or you won't like what we'll do to him!"  
  
Wildwing fell silent at the threat on his brother, looking over at him with worry.  
  
"That's better," the same one told him. "Now, we're going to go for a little ride, and you're going to be taking us. Understand?"  
  
After a small nod, he felt himself get shoved into the driver's seat. A feeling of confusion crossed his mind; he was positive he had locked the doors when he went inside, and he was sure that Nosedive wouldn't have opened them. . So how did they. . ?  
  
His train of thought was disrupted as he heard a small cry of fright come from Nosedive, who had been shoved in the backseat with two of the men. The third was in the front with him, keeping a close eye on his movements.  
  
"Go that way," he demanded, pointing to a back road that was going perpendicular to the one they had been taking. It looked a lot less used, too, the snow on the road not being plowed in a while.  
  
Wildwing did as he was told, though, more fearful for Nosedive than himself.  
  
In the backseat, Nosedive was on the verge of panic. This brought up a few mental images that he would rather forget, especially this close to everything that had occurred with Canard. . .  
  
One of the men held a knife up against the teen's throat, looking across to the man on his other side.  
  
The man chuckled at his trembling, "Looks like we've got a frightened one, here."  
  
The other reached up and ran a hand through Nosedive's hair, "Yeah. . Do you think we could play with him for a while? I like it when they're scared."  
  
The one in the front shook his head, "We don't have the time. Unless, of course, the other one decides not to cooperate. . ."  
  
Wildwing tensed, but said nothing. If they did anything to his brother. . . No! He wasn't going to let it happen this time! The Saurians had tortured Nosedive in the camps, and Dragaunus had made him feel grief and loneliness for no reason, but these humans weren't going to get away with anything else.  
  
It won't happen again, he continued to tell himself. It won't.  
  
They continued on for some time, mostly in silence, with occasional threats being made about Nosedive if Wildwing tried to do anything. They had also noticed his comm, and had quickly taken it away from him. The men didn't find Nosedive's because the teen's comm was still broken, and he had it down in his pocket instead of on his wrist. If they had a chance to try and get it working again. . .  
  
"Okay, stop here!" the one in the front seat commanded.  
  
Wildwing stopped, but he didn't understand why. They were out in the middle of nowhere now, with nothing but trees and snow. . . He suddenly paled a little; were they going to. . ?  
  
If they attempted to try something with Nosedive, he would stop them, no matter what the consequences were.  
  
"Now get out," they told him.  
  
Hesitating only slightly, he stepped outside. He quickly looked over at Nosedive, who was being forced out as well. The two men still had a hold on him, the one with a knife still at his throat, so Wildwing knew not to try anything just yet. But when Nosedive sent him a pleading look, his eyes softened a little, and he tried to give him a look of reassurance in return.  
  
Soon, baby bro', he thought. Just hang on. . .  
  
There was a sharp wind blowing, and Nosedive couldn't help but shiver from the coldness of it. It didn't help that he didn't have his jacket on like Wildwing did, since it was thrown in the very back of the car while he'd been asleep.  
  
"Are you sure that I can't play with him?" the one with the knife asked. "It wouldn't take too long. . ."  
  
Anger flashed briefly in Wildwing's eyes once more at the comment.  
  
The leader of the group looked around, "Well, maybe if you're quick about it."  
  
The one with the knife grinned, "Oh, I will. Trust me. . ."  
  
With a gesture from the leader, the third man let go of Nosedive and went over to help hold onto Wildwing. Knowing what was about to happen, he figured it would take more effort to hold the stronger one back, anyways.  
  
The man still with the teen knocked Nosedive down to the ground. By that point, he was too terrified to even put up a fight. The man laughed with a dark tone, crouching down next to him. He ran his hand across Nosedive's cheek.  
  
"Just relax. . . It'll be over quicker if you enjoy it. . ."  
  
That was enough! He couldn't just stand there and let anything happen again! Wildwing pulled against the two holding him with full force, breaking their grip. He quickly moved out of their reach, then ran up to the other man and yanked him away from Nosedive before anything else could happen.  
  
"You're not touching my brother!" he yelled as he slammed the guy down into the snow.  
  
Nosedive blinked, and then he managed to gain enough composure to back away from them.  
  
"Hey, who said you could go anywhere?" the third one said from behind him, the only one not distracted by Wildwing's actions.  
  
He attempted to pin Nosedive down into the snow as he pulled out a knife of his own from his back pocket, but Nosedive dodged away from him, his fear still giving him energy to move faster. The man's knife came dangerously close to his arm, but Nosedive barely managed to keep from getting stabbed by it.  
  
Meanwhile, the leader had gone back to help with Wildwing. The white mallard was doing his best to fight them off while at the same time leading them in the direction opposite of where Nosedive was.  
  
The leader was getting annoyed at their attempts to fight back. . . This was taking too much time! They still weren't far enough away from the gas station for this to be happening. So he decided that it was time to put an end to this.  
  
His chance came when Wildwing spun his head away from him. A sharp cry of pain and surprise had come from Nosedive, proof that the knife had finally made contact.  
  
"Dive!" Wildwing cried out, distracted momentarily.  
  
It was enough of a distraction for the leader to get a tight grip on the white mallard, and he forced Wildwing down hard into the snow.  
  
Wildwing felt himself being pinned down with the man's knees, and the pressure happened to be just enough to prevent him from rolling out of the way fast enough. The white mallard wasn't completely sure what happened, but he suddenly felt pain in his head before things turned dark and then blacked out altogether.  
  
*****  
  
Feeling a bit disoriented, Nosedive blinked in confusion as he realized that the guy who had stabbed him with the knife was no longer after him. In fact, they were all no longer after him or his brother, instead getting back in the car. Before he could react, they had restarted the engine and sped off down the road, leaving him and Wildwing out in the snow.  
  
Speaking of which. . Where was Wildwing?  
  
He started looking around for any signs of his brother. Then, he froze, paling a little as he saw the still figure about twenty feet away in the snow.  
  
"B-Bro'. . .?" he whispered, barely able to find his voice.  
  
No. . . Not again. Not like this. . .  
  
He moved over to his brother's side, not even noticing the sharp pain in his arm or the trail of blood that was still forming from his wound.  
  
"W-Wing?" He pulled his brother's still form closer to him. Was he. . ?  
  
It was hard to tell, the cold wind making it difficult for the teen to check for vital signs. Either way, Wildwing was going to need help, and Nosedive had absolutely no clue where they were. He didn't even know which way they had came from to turn around and go back. And it didn't help that it was so hot. . .  
  
He blinked. If he was out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but snow and a few trees around him, why did he feel so hot? That wasn't a good sign. It really made him wish that he had his jacket on, but there wasn't much hope of getting it back.  
  
But he couldn't worry about it now. Wildwing needed his help, and he wasn't going to let his brother down!  
  
I wish we were back home right now. . .  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Getting in Deeper

A/N : O.o I'm alive. Wow. I can summarize the reason why this hasn't been updated in three words: writer's block, and college. It's a lame excuse, but it's true. It's not that I wanted to give this up, I swear.  
  
In response to DevLeigh's review: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I never got your email. I wouldn't have ignored you if I had. Thanks, though. You kind of gave me an incentive to keep going with this like I wanted to.  
  
Lost But Not Broken  
  
By Orenda  
  
Chapter 2 – Getting in Deeper  
  
A young girl, around twelve years of age, had decided that it would be the perfect day to go out and explore in the snow. The sun had come out, making the snow glisten and the cold wind more tolerable. So she had put on her outdoor garments as soon as she had finished with breakfast, wondering what she might see this time. Perhaps she could find that rabbit again, or see the bird she had heard singing in the distance the other day.  
  
Of course, her younger brother just had to come with her... Not that she didn't like him or anything, but he had just recently turned ten, and was at an age where he was hardly interested in the same things she was. But she would put up with it for now. He seemed to be content following her at the moment, but stayed enough paces behind her to do his own things, and would pretend to ignore her if she turned around to face him.  
  
A little while after she had started out, trudging through the snow with her boots, she paused for a moment, blinking. Bringing her hand up to cover her eyes, the girl squinted and tried to look out against the sun. Was there something out there in the snow? It was still too far away to tell.  
  
Not thinking about how it might be dangerous, the girl started to walk towards it, wondering what it could be. It certainly hadn't been there the last time she was outside...  
  
As she approached the giant lump out in the middle of the snow, she was really starting to wonder what it was. If it was an animal, it looked like a really big one.  
  
Wait... Was it a person? Someone way out here? No... It was two people! She kneeled down next to one of them, who had his face turned away. He was smaller than the other one, even more noticeable without a jacket on. He must be freezing! And it looked like he'd been dragging the other with him, judging by the path in the snow.  
  
She was just about to call out to her brother, who had stopped following her a ways back, when she noticed that the smaller form was moving.  
  
"Hello..? Are you alright?" she asked timidly.  
  
She found herself looking into the pair of eyes of... A duck?  
  
He was barely conscious, looking extremely pale as he mumbled, "H-Help my b- bro'..." Before she could respond, he had closed his eyes, falling limp against the snow.  
  
The girl stared for a moment in shock before yelling, "J-Jason! Go get dad... Now!"  
  
*****  
  
A man with dark brown hair, with eyes almost to match it, sighed as he bent over his desk looking through papers. As much as he'd been trying to avoid it, it was about time for him to start cleaning some old junk out. He'd spent the last two days going through boxes that hadn't been touched in years, throwing away things that really had no purpose anymore other than to collect dust. It was somewhat boring work, but he'd done worse things.  
  
But he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of thudding footsteps, and soon his son came running into the room, almost out of breath.  
  
He frowned, "Jason... Are you okay? Is Kimi okay?"  
  
As soon as he was able to, the blond boy managed to nod and said, "K-Kimi found them... in the snow... They're both breathing, b-but they won't wake up! We don't know who they are..."  
  
The father frowned deeper. Strangers, lost in the snow? There usually weren't many people around other than the few who chose to live in the surrounding area, but his two children would know them, even if they hadn't seen them in a while.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming," he promised as he stood up. This could be serious...  
  
Hopefully not.  
  
*****  
  
Tanya sighed as she stood up, wiping her hands on a rag as she admired her work on the repaired and upgraded Migrator. It had taken her a while, but the upgrade to the vehicle would now be useful when it came to dealing with Saurians, or whatever else they might come across.  
  
Putting her tools away, she gave the Migrator one last look before leaving. That was one less thing to take care of. She knew that the others would have helped her with the repairs one way or another, but this time she had insisted on working on it herself, using the time to try and figure out everything that had happened.  
  
But mostly, she was thinking of what she might be able to do should they come across Canard again, wanting to avoid a repeat of the previous experience. Wildwing said that he had gained control of himself again in the very end, but that didn't mean that all of this was over. She honestly hoped that they would never have to be under those circumstances again.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she was slightly surprised to see Duke sitting at the table. It was starting to get late in the morning, and the gray mallard was usually gone doing his own activities around that time of day. He seemed to be thinking about something, so he didn't notice her entrance until she sat down next to him, causing him to look up at her.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart..." he attempted to smile warmly.  
  
"What are you doing still here?" she replied, not in an unfriendly way.  
  
Glancing over at a clock, Duke blinked. "Guess I didn't realize it was so late. I was just thinkin' that Wing and Dive should be comin' back soon."  
  
Tanya nodded, "That's right, they are."  
  
She smiled, remembering the look on Nosedive's face when he first heard that they were going somewhere for a trip that wasn't just a hockey game. He hadn't been that excited about something in a long time, and it was a nice change after all the after-effects of Dragaunus's last scheme.  
  
"Worried?" she asked him.  
  
"Maybe for Mal's sake," Duke smirked, stretching his now somewhat stiff muscles, "'Cause Dive'll probably come back in a good mood and want ta prank her."  
  
Tanya smiled at that, "And you'll only encourage him."  
  
"Hey, I never said anything about encouraging the kid," he commented with a look of innocence.  
  
Tanya didn't fall for it for a minute, "Just don't say I didn't warn you if that happens, and Mallory takes it out on you when Wildwing protects Nosedive."  
  
Duke lost his look rather quickly, his face becoming blank as he stood up. "We'll just see when it happens, sweetheart," he said with a hint of charm as he made his way to the door.  
  
Tanya tried not to laugh as Duke left, just glad that a bit of normalcy was returning after the tension they'd been under for a while.  
  
*****  
  
For a long time, all he could feel was darkness. It had settled over him, numbing his senses so that he could feel nothing. But after a while, the total darkness began to fade, and he was left with a faint light, continuing to slowly grow stronger as time went on. How much time, he did not know, nor was he even able to guess.  
  
It seemed to feel like an eternity later when he started to her a soft voice talking to another one. The light had become terribly bright, and he found himself squinting as he tried to open his eyes. The voice stopped talking, and he realized that he was in some new surroundings as he managed to focus his vision a little. That was when he realized that there was a dull pain in his head. He slowly raised his hand up to touch his head, finding a bandage there.  
  
"Good, you're awake."  
  
Now he was sure that he'd never heard this voice before, and he realized that he was laying in a bed. What was going on?  
  
"W-Wha.. Where..?" he managed to say as he tried to sit up, causing his head to hurt more.  
  
He was quickly pushed back down onto the bed, "Just relax... You're safe now."  
  
That was when he felt a light movement next to him. Looking in the direction of the movement, he noticed there was a smaller figure against his side, apparently asleep. He blinked, confused.  
  
Nothing around him looked familiar.  
  
The man who had pushed him back down spoke again, "My children found you outside in the snow. Your brother woke up a little while ago and told us a little bit of what happened, but he wasn't completely coherent." The man gave him a concerned look, "You were attacked by someone?"  
  
Rubbing his head, he looked at the figure next to him, who stirred again, and then back up at the man in front of him.  
  
"..M-My brother?" he asked weakly.  
  
*****  
  
Nosedive still felt really tired, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, insisting that he should be waking up for some reason. He wasn't entirely sure why, but it seemed rather important, so he figured that maybe he should just go along with it for now.  
  
As he slowly opened his eyes once more, he realized that it wasn't quite as bright as the last time. He also noticed that he didn't feel as cold, either. It was an improvement.  
  
He quickly realized that the figure next to him was no longer completely lifeless. With this knowledge, he sat up fast, grinning even as a wave of dizziness hit him from the sudden movement.  
  
"Wing! You're okay!" he smiled with a slight excitement in his voice. He had been so worried...  
  
But when he didn't get a response, he blinked in confusion. Wildwing was usually eager to reassure him that nothing was wrong.  
  
So why wasn't he saying anything? And why was he staring at Nosedive with that strange look in his eyes..?  
  
"Wing..?" he questioned softly, a little less sure of himself this time, "Bro', what is it?"  
  
It was the coldness in Wildwing's eyes that got to him. They weren't exactly unfriendly, just... They had a look of unfamiliarity to them, as if he didn't recognize...  
  
Wildwing replied back almost as softly, "I'm sorry, but... Y-You're my brother?"  
  
That was just too much for Nosedive to handle. His own brother had no clue who he was? Didn't he... remember?  
  
The dizziness that Nosedive had felt when he first sat up suddenly came back even stronger, causing him to lie back down against his will, his vision growing fuzzy. He thought he heard a voice talking to him, but he couldn't quite figure out what was being said.  
  
After a few seconds, seeing became easier, and he recognized the other person in the room as the man he had seen before.  
  
"Calm down, you're alright..." the man insisted, and Nosedive felt a cold cloth being pressed against his forehead.  
  
"It's me, it's Nosedive," he said with a hint of desperation in his voice, but he no longer resisted or tried to sit up. "We escaped from the camps together with Canard on Puckworld... And you always scold me when I stay up too late reading comic books, and..." he knew that they were trying to make him stay calm and relax, but it took him some time to fully give in again. "...And we came on vacation for a surprise, after Canard..."  
  
Just thinking about what Canard had done to them because of Dragaunus's influence, what Nosedive had felt, not even able to trust his own brother for a while was enough to make his head spin worse than ever, and he probably would've lost it had he not closed his eyes and stopped talking when he did.  
  
Wildwing had to remember who he was... He just had to...  
  
*****  
  
Wildwing watched as the smaller figure next to him was tucked in under the blankets, the teen's breathing finally relaxed as he ceased movement. Wildwing was told it would be for the best, since sleep would be the only way for his fever to go down.  
  
Nosedive... That was his name. The look on Nosedive's face had been heartbreaking, but it wasn't enough to bring any recognition to his mind. None of the things that Nosedive had previously mentioned seemed to hold any significance to him.  
  
But if he wasn't this Wildwing person, than who was he? He couldn't remember being someone named Wildwing, but he couldn't remember being anyone else, either. And then there was the fact that he and this Nosedive that was now asleep next to him looked differently than the one who said they had been found. Were they of a different species then? It all made his head spin.  
  
He'd been told not to worry about it for now. The man had seemed very nice, had called himself Chris, and said that they could stay as long as they needed to. He wouldn't worry so much, except that he didn't know where they were from or which to go back to. Apparently Nosedive knew where they had came from, but his fever was worse than when they first found him, according to Chris, and it might be best to wait until he was a bit better before dragging him off somewhere.  
  
Chris had suggested to him that he should probably try and rest some more while he could, and that there would be some food ready for them later. But Wildwing – he decided to call himself that, knowing that he didn't have any better ideas – didn't find sleep that easily the second time, and found himself staring across the room towards an empty space on the wall trying to figure out what he was going to do now.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Slightly shorter than I'd really like, but it's done! Go me! And my homework is pretty much done too, so now I can work on this other idea of mine. Don't hate me for my pace; I try as hard as I can. And it will be done someday. ^^ 


End file.
